1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire air pressure monitoring device.
2. Background Information
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-245982 discloses a technique for determining the wheel position of a transmitter for a tire air pressure sensor installed in a tire. Each tire is equipped with an inclination sensor, and a rotation position is stored as an inclination angle in association with a wheel position. The determination of the wheel position for the transmitter on the tire pressure sensor is made based on the inclination angle detected by the inclination sensor and the stored mapping between the inclination angle and the wheel position.